1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to development of a physical enhancer for humans. Particularly, the invention relates to a unique digestible physical enhancer for consumption by a human consumed in conjunction with physical activity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When it comes to improving athletic performance and reducing injuries, knowing when, what and how often to ingest particular replenishment chemicals can be key. As such, the marketplace has seen an excessive influx of sports supplements, beverages and the like over the past several years for replenishing fluids, nutrients, electrolytes and the like during exercise.
During exercise regimes of various levels of duration and intensity, individuals undergo different chemical changes based on numerous variables including, for example, the length and type of exercise program, the age and physical fitness of the individual participant, the exterior environment such as temperature and weather, and the like. Because individuals react differently based on these and other unnamed and unidentified variables, individuals lose and need to replenish and/or enhance different chemicals to his or her body.
Thus, individuals need to uniquely replenish or enhance their own body with a variety of one or more chemical ingredients typically available in the marketplace. However, depending on the individual, the number, type and form of chemicals to be replenished or enhanced during a particular exercise regime can be small or very large.
Typically, chemicals for replenishing or enhancing physical abilities during exercise regimes are available, for example, as sports beverages, powders, supplements, vitamins, gels, food bars, etc. These commercially available products are not often practical for exercise of various levels of duration and intensity, wherein the individual is not able to practically carry one or more sports beverages to provide particularly desirable replenishment or enhancement chemicals, one or more packets of powders to provide other particularly desirable replenishment or enhancement chemicals, one or more vitamin and/or mineral capsules, as well potentially carrying one or more gel packs and/or food bars.
Further to the problem of where to carry so many products on the individual, such commercially available enhancement products often contain unwanted and/or unnecessary ingredients. For example, an individual may not want any protein during his or her exercise regime, but a particular food bar that contains the protein desired by the individual may contain an unwanted protein type. In addition, consuming the generally available enhancer products means potentially ingesting, for example, undesired binders, excessive fillers, preservatives and lubricants, as well as micronutrients.
Such problems are not limited to athletes. For example, individuals in rehabilitation, patients in nursing care facilities, individuals on high protein diets, and the like may be looking to increase particular enhancement ingredients, but not with the combination of unwanted chemicals.
Moreover, particular generally available enhancement products may often be difficult to locate for purchase, be hard to swallow and may contain some vitamins or minerals that are not needed or may not have enough of what enhancement chemicals are needed or desired.
Further, an individual may desire particular types and/or forms or particular physical replenishers and enhancers such as protein. There is a vast combination of ingredients commercially available to individuals in a large number of different products. However, the commercially available products may not offer just one of the desired types of particular ingredients, and/or may not describe the origin of a particularly desired ingredient.
For the above reasons, an individual may surrender their personal replenishment and/or enhancement program or never have the opportunity to improve and achieve the physical activity goals they had set for themselves.
Individuals learn what chemicals benefit their bodies by research and careful observations of their bodies during physical activities in conjunction with research into the latest studies and available enhancement chemicals. One of the primary areas for such research is the Internet. The Internet is an international network of interconnected computers that enables many multiples of people to communicate with one another in “cyberspace” and to access vast amounts of information from around the world. This network of networks uses certain standard procedures for regulating data transmission between computers such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) or HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) for HyperText Markup Language (HTML) documents. The physical connections of the Internet and the protocols and communication procedures of the Internet are well-known to those in the art.
Through the Internet, individuals may seek out health and nutrition information to educate themselves about replenishing and enhancing their bodies during exercise regimes and use this detailed information to make informed purchase decisions. However, even with the availability of this information through the Internet, it is very difficult for an individual to navigate through the myriad of available information to find and/or purchase enhancement products comprising enhancement chemicals that the individual needs and/or desires without the presence of extraneous chemicals in the purchased and consumed product.
Individuals can also obtain opinions regarding replenishing and enhancing their exercise regimes from expert nutritionists or pharmacists' services. Based on communications between the individual and nutritionist and/or pharmacist, the individual may be presented with a unique set of replenishers and/or enhancers that are recommended to be ingested during different stages of the exercise regime. However, despite the expertise of the nutritionist and/or pharmacist, the individual is still not provided with a unique formula that is easily carried during the exercise regime, readily commercially available, and does not contain unwanted ingredients. The expertise provides the individual merely with a list of ingredients that the individual is recommended to ingest.
The Internet is changing every area of humanity, primarily through the use of host computers, those computers that store information and relay communications. Individuals can obtain access to the Internet from many different sources, generally hosts themselves or entities with a host affiliation. Many corporations provide their employees with access through an office network; most colleges and universities provide access for their students and faculty; many communities and local libraries provide free access; and an increasing number of storefront computer coffee shops provide access for a small hourly fee. Several major national Internet online services such as AMERICA ONLINE®, COMPUSERVE®, the MICROSOFT NETWORK® and PRODIGY® offer access to their own extensive proprietary networks, as well as a link to the much larger resources of the Internet.
Anyone with access to the Internet may take advantage of a wide variety of communication and information retrieval methods. These methods are constantly evolving. Methods such as electronic mail (hereinafter “e-mail”), automatic mailing list services (hereinafter “mail exploders” and/or “listservs”), “newsgroups,” “chat rooms,” and the “World Wide Web (hereinafter “Web”), can be used to transmit text; most can transmit sound, pictures, and moving video images. Taken together, these tools constitute a unique medium known to its users as “cyberspace” located in no particular geographical location but available to anyone, anywhere in the world, with access to the Internet.
The best known category of communication over the Internet is the Web, which allows users to search for and retrieve information stored in remote computers, as well as, in some cases, to communicate back to designated sites. In practical terms, the Web comprises numerous documents stored in different computers all over the world. Some of these documents are simply files containing information, while others are more extensive documents known as “Web pages.” Each such document and Web page has its own unique address like a telephone number. Web pages typically contain information and sometimes allow the viewer to communicate with the page's (or “site's”) author. The Web pages generally also contain “links” to other documents created by that site's author or to other (generally) related sites.
To navigate the Web, an individual may either type the address of a known page or enter one or more keywords into a commercial “search engine” in an effort to locate sites on a subject of interest. A particular Web page may contain the information sought by the individual or, through its links, it may be an avenue to other documents located anywhere on the Internet. Some Web pages provide information whereas other Web pages offer goods or services for purchase by credit card through online communication. Access to most Web pages is freely available, but some allow access only to those who have purchased the right from a commercial provider. The Web is thus comparable, from the individual's viewpoint, to both a vast library including millions of readily available and indexed publications and a sprawling mall offering goods and services.
As noted, the power of the Internet goes far beyond delivering consumer information. From the sales of goods and services point of view, the Web constitutes a vast platform from which to market and sell to a worldwide audience of millions of buyers. Users of the Internet may purchase goods or services, register their opinion on a variety of topics through online surveys, or manipulate game pieces in playing games against opponents thousands of miles away. All of these interactive actions may be performed from the comfort of the user's own home.